Going It Alone
by Lorna Bella Cullen1996
Summary: Bella and edward make love a couple of days later the jasper incident happens and edward tells bella he doesnt love her he leave bella find out she's pregnant two weeks later what does the future hold for bella and her babies READ TO FIND OUT
1. Chapter 1

**Going it alone **

**Short Summary**

Bella and Edward sleep together then the party accident happens days later he tells her he doesn't love her and him and his family leave 2 weeks later Bella find out she's pregnant and decides to live with her mum in Florida and have a fresh start but what will the future bring for Bella and her baby or babies read to find out

**THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION SO READ AND REVIEW**

**Chapter One (Bella's POV)**

He left; he just left me with those painful words stuck in my mind. He told me he didn't love me and that him and his family were leaving they didn't even say goodbye my so called best friends Alice and Emmett just left without even telling me I was heartbroken but I lost my best friends I thought of them as family and they all disappeared. It has been a month since he left and I'm still not getting better I've been ill. I can't eat I can't sleep because I just end up throwing it back up and when I sleep I just have nightmares.

**FLASHBACK **

It was Friday and none of the Cullen's where in school which was odd because it wasn't sunny today and then when I got home Edward was stood by the side of my house I walked over towards him.

"Take a walk with me" He said

"O-Kay" I said

We started walking through the trail by the side of my house when we got just out of site of my house he began talking.

"Bella me and my family are leaving" He Said

"Why" I asked

"I can't do this anymore I need to stop pretending Bella I don't love you I need to move on and live my life and so do you so were leaving everyone's already gone I just stayed behind to say goodbye and tell you I'm sorry but I promise you this it will be like I never existed" he said

I just stood there stunned we've been together for two and a half years and now he tells me this.

"You don't love me" I asked

"No Bella I'm sorry" he said

"Sorry that's all you've got to say we've been together for two and a half years and now you tell me this Edward after all we've been through we had sex Edward you could of told me before that but no I thought you loved me but now I see I was just a plaything you used me" I screamed

"I'm so sorry Bella"He Said

"I hate you Edward" I screamed

I walked off and went home I just went to bed and cried myself to sleep.

**FLASHBACK OVER**

I need to get myself together I need to get better not just for myself but for Charlie and my unborn baby yeah that's right I said my baby a week after he left I found out I was pregnant I'm about 3 and a half months and my bump is showing pretty much I told my mum and dad they were angry at first but they got over it Charlie's mad at Edward and said if he sees him he's going to shoot him good thing he's bulletproof isn't it. I finished school last week and know I'm moving with my mum to Florida in two weeks she has my room and the baby's room ready we just have to move up in two weeks the college I'm going to is a 5 minute walk from moms house and she's going to watch the baby when I'm in school. I have my first scan in 3 weeks because I decided to wait until I move in with mom instead of swapping doctors but I went to see one to get it verified that I'm pregnant and he gave me the pills and everything I needed I have everything packed and I can't wait to move to get a fresh start he has one so can I but I'll always have a part of him with me and I can't help but be thankful because if I wasn't pregnant I'd still be moping around even though this baby wasn't planned I still love him or her so much. At first I was scared about this pregnancy because I thought it was impossible for vampires to have babies but then I'm not a vampire I'm human I was scared the baby wouldn't be normal but the babies progressing fine so we'll just have to wait and see.

**(Edward's POV)**

I can't believe I told her that I didn't love her but that's the only way she would let me go I can't believe I said all that hurtful stuff to her I just hope she moves on and has a happy life after all she hates me .Everything has changed we know live in England but life is different Alice never shops anymore she just sulks in her room with jasper Emmett hates me and he never tells jokes everyone is sad and it's all because of me even Rosalie misses Bella. That's all I do is sit in my room all day and think about Bella this is all I've done since we left I only leave my sofa to go to the bathroom and to hunt .It hurts when that's all the family do is think of her.

_I miss Bella she was like a sister and now she's gone - Alice_

_I miss Bella I can't believe it. It was all my fault if I had kept control we wouldn't of had to leave and everyone would have been happy –Jasper_

_I can't believe my little sisters gone I miss her so much her blush and the way she tripped over her own feet-Emmett _

_I miss Bella I know I acted like I hated her but I didn't I envied her she could have what I wanted and she was willing to just throw it all away- Rosalie_

_I feel like I've lost a daughter I miss her so much- Esme_

_I just can't believe she's gone I miss her she was like a daughter –Carlisle_

I just can't believe I'm hurting everyone but it's for her to have a normal life were she isn't in danger every second when she's with us.

* * *

><p>Read and review<p>

sorry if it's not the best but it my first try so there goes


	2. Chapter 2

**I dont own twilight STEPHANIE MEYERS does**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 (Bella's POV) <strong>

**2 Weeks Later she's now in Florida**

I am now in Florida with mum I'm glad I came because mums not doing so good either it's been a year since Phil died today he was her new husband but he died of cancer he left everything to mum he was a millionaire but he didn't live like one he was very down to earth and he was like a dad to me when I was little because I didn't move with dad until I was 14 and we were really close but when he died it hit us all hard but know were trying to get our mind of It by focussing on the baby were going to the hospital at 5 today because the doctor want to check the baby's ok we have 2 hours to wait and we also get to know the sex of the baby I can't wait. The baby's nursery should be ready next week when we find out the gender of the baby we can paint it and get everything ready. We are sat on the sofa going through furniture catalogues to furnish the baby's room. If it's a boy were having baby blue walls with cherry wood furniture and if it's a girl were having a baby pink walls with cherry wood furniture we just have to wait 1 hour then we can know what the baby is.

"Come on Bella let's get going" Mum said

"O-Kay" I said

We went out to the car and drove to the hospital it was a 45 minute drive so we still had 10 minutes until my appointment we went and signed in and they give me forms to fill in we sat down I filled the forms in and give them back I sat back down.

"So what do you want Bella" Mum asked

"I don't mind as long as he or she is healthy that's all that matters" I said

"Have you thought of any names yet" She asked

"Not yet" I said

"Isabella Swan" A nurse called

"That's me" I said

We stood up and followed her into a room.

"I'm nurse sanders but call me Emily" She Said

"Bella and this is my mum Renee" I said

"Well I'll just take your measurements and some blood work then we'll do an ultrasound okay" She said

"O-Kay" I said

She took blood and did my measurements then she took us to the ultrasound room.

"Lie down and lift your shirt please" she said

I led down and lifted my shirt she rubbed the gel on my stomach and then rubbed the probe across my stomach.

"Oh my" She said.

"What" I said

"You're having twins" she said

"What are they" mum asked

"A boy and a girl everything looks great your 4 months and 3 days along I'll get you some pictures and an appointment and then your free to go" she said

"Thanks" I said

I wiped the stuff off and pulled my top down I got the stuff off her and we left. We got in the car and drove home. When we got in I sat on the sofa,

"Wow" I said

"I know I get one of each it's great" she said

"I'm just happy they're ok" I said

"Are you going to tell him Bells" she said

"I can't even if I wanted too he didn't leave any information or anything all he said that we were over and he and his family were moving away" I said

"Jerk" she said

"Anyway I have more important thing to think about than him" I said

"I'm decorating the nursery I'll go shopping tomorrow to get the paint and clothes and then ill order the furniture tonight then it'll be done by the end of the week" she said

"O-Kay" I said

"I'm going to have a shower and phone dad" I said

"Okay "she said

I went upstairs and had a shower I got dressed and rung my dad.

RING! RING!

"Hello" Dad Said

"Hey Dad" I said

"How are you all "He asked

"Were Fine I went to the doctors for a check up today "I said

"How is my Grandchild" He asked

"They're Fine dad" I said

"What you mean by they" he asked

"I'm having twin's dad" I said

"Wow" he said

"That's what I said" I told him

"When You Going to Visit then" he said

"I'm not sure if I'm allowed to fly until I've had the twin's dad but I promise as soon as I've had them ill bring them both down to see you okay" I said

"Okay love you bells but I got to go to work "he said

"Okay Bye dad love you too" I said

I hung up went downstairs and we ate our pizza while ordering the furniture and paint turns out you can order anything online. When we finished I went to bed.

"Goodnight mum" I said

"Goodnight Bella" she said

I went to sleep that night without any nightmares .I woke up at 9:00am I went downstairs and had a bowl of cereal I led on the sofa to watch TV mum came downstairs.

"Hey mum" I said

"Hey I'm going to visit some friends in Seattle and I'm going to stay with your dad for a while" she said

"Okay when you going" I said

"2 weeks time" she said

"Okay" I said

"The delivery men shouldn't be long" she said

"Okay I'm going to get ready" I said

"Okay" she said

I went upstairs and had a shower I got changed and went downstairs the men were putting everything in the twin's room I sat on the sofa and watched some TV.

* * *

><p>Just to warn you i will be fast forwarding a lot in this story otherwise i wont have time to fit it all in<p>

Thanks again

READ AND REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

I DONT OWN TWILIGHT STEPHANIE MEYER DOES

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3(Bella's POV)<strong>

**2 weeks Later Renee's left **

Mums gone for a week to forks or Seattle whichever first she hasn't decided so now I'm home alone with nothing to do the babies rooms are done we just need to buy some more clothes and bottles and a pram and stuff so that's what I'm going to do today seeing as I'm swollen and sore all over I'm just going to do it online instead I went on the laptop and ordered a couple of thing well more than a few I actually bought a lot I turned the laptop and ate my food I went out for a walk along the beach It makes me remember La push I really miss that place and the pack especially Jacob, Seth, Quill and Embry we were all really close but now I won't be able to see them as much considering were on different sides of the world .I walked back home and had a shower and went to bed woke up at 9:00am which was really good timing considering I just made it downstairs and the delivery people had just knocked on the door. I answered the door.

"Hello I have a delivery for a Miss Isabella Swan" he said

"That's me" I said

"Well can you sign this while we get your stuff" he said

"Sure" I said

I signed the piece of paper and 10 minutes later everything was in I handed him the paper back.

"Thanks" I said

"No problem" he said

I shut the door and started sorting through all the clothes I put most of them in the washing machine so they were ready to wear when the twins are here. I put all the bottles in the cupboard and the pram under the stairs. I made breakfast and ate it. I decided to ring Jacob.

RING! RING! RING!

"Hello" Jake said

"Hey Jake" I said

"Hey bells how are you and the babies" he said

"Were fine so I guess dad told you about then twins then" I said

"Yeah Congratulations"

"Thanks so how is everyone" I said

"Everyone's great when you going to visit" he said

"Well I have and appointment tomorrow and I'm going to ask if it's ok for me to fly so if it's ok ill come soon I promise" I said

"Ok" he said

"I got to go Jake tell everyone I said hi for me love you" I said

"Yeah ok love you too bells bye" he said

I HUNG UP

What to do now? I thought to myself. I led on the sofa and was watching TV but I must of fallen asleep because the next thing I knew there was an annoying buzzing sound got up and searched for the phone I answered it.

"Hello" I said

"Hello is this Miss Isabella swan" he asked

"Yes who is this" I asked

"Its Deputy Smith I'm sorry to tell you this but there's being an accident in forks involving Charlie swan and Renee Dwyer" he said

"What happened are they ok" I asked

"I'm sorry miss swan but your mother died on site and you dad is in the hospital but he's critically ill "he said

"Ok I'll be there as soon as I can" I said

"Okay and I'm sorry for your loss" he said

I hung up and raced to pack my bags I booked a flight and made my way to the airport, When I arrived I checked in the airport and made my way to the gate I boarded the plane and took my seat I was going over what has happened to me in the last couple of months first my boyfriend leaves but not only leaves me but his unborn children, then I move and everything seems to be going perfectly then BAM! Everything falls down and my mom dies and dads in hospital fighting for his life I've already lost so much I just hope dad makes it the only reason I'm keeping it together for the twins otherwise I'd be a total mess must have fallen to sleep because I woke up to the pilot telling us we were landing I sat up and put my jacket on it was always cold her I waited for everyone to get up and leave and then followed I made my way to my dad's and dropped my stuff off I made my way to the hospital and parked up I went to the reception.

"I'm looking for Charlie swan" I said

"He's in Intensive care ill get officer smith to come see you know" she said

"Okay thanks" I said

I sat down in the waiting area. A short grey headed man walked towards me.

"Hello I'm Officer Smith and I'm in charge of the case" he said

"What happened" I asked

"Your mum and dad were driving and a drunk driver ran into them the driver has been arrested but the damage was already done I'm so sorry but your mum was already gone when we arrived and well Charlie he just got out of surgery but he's really bad" he said

"Ok" I said

* * *

><p><strong>READ THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT IF CHARLIE MAKES IT OR NOT<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I didn't leave it at a good ending but it's my first fan fiction and I will tell you what happened in this chapter **

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT STEPHANIE MEYERS DOES **

**Chapter 4 **

**3 weeks later back in Florida **

I came back to Florida yesterday I couldn't stay in forks were all the memories are. Dad passed away a day after I arrived and I had to stay to organise their funerals mum is buried here in Florida with Phil and dad was buried back in forks I had to sell dads house considering he left everything to me. I moved back into moms as she left everything for me as well I am going to the doctors today I'm huge I've grown a lot since last time its actually scary doing this all alone and it's sad because I know that mom and dad will never get to meet their grandchildren. I am currently on my way to the hospital for my appointment I parked the car and went in I signed in and sat down not 5 minutes later Emily called me. I followed her to a room and sat down.

"Hello Bella" She said

"Hi" I said

"So how has everything been" she asked

"Fine" I said

"I'm sorry to hear about your parents" she said

"Thanks" I said

"Shall we see how there doing" she asked

"Sure" I said

"Well lie down and lift your shirt up please" she said

I led down and pulled my shirt up she squirted the gel on it and rubbed the probe over my stomach. She was watching the screen with a shocked look.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"It's nothing to worry about it just the babies are a lot more developed than they should be they look like their nearly ready to come out" she said

I started to panic I thought this was a normal pregnancy but now I know it's not I thought it was a bit strange that I was so big even though I'm having twins I'm a lot bigger than I should be .

"What does that mean" I said

"Well I've never seen anything like this before but it looks like these babies are coming a lot sooner than we thought" she said

"Will they be ok" I said

"Yes they are fully developed they could come at any time" she said

"Okay" I said

Well I print some pictures off and then you can go but if anything happens you come straight in ok" she said

"Okay" I said

I wiped the gel off my stomach and got the pictures. I walked to the car and drove home I need to get away from here there is no way I am staying her. I can't risk my children's safety went straight in and rang the estate agent. I put the house on the market and went to the computer she said that I had as long as it took for me to move and she would wire the money to my account when someone bought it. I looked for 5 bed roomed houses in non sunny places I decided on Maine I bought it online it's amazing what you can do online I rang the estate agent of the property liked and she told me to go to her office to sign forms and pick up the keys I could do it in the next three weeks so I had time to pack and everything. There was no way I could go on a plane so I decided to drive it was a six hour drive but by the pace I packed it would take days. I decided to get started I packed all my stuff and the babies stuff first I took me all day when I finally finished I stood in the know empty room everything was in the boxes I was glad we kept the boxes for everything I put all the clothes in suit cases Phil had a lot seeing as he went away a lot I went to the spare room there was 12 suitcases and a load of boxes I gathered as many as I could and dragged them across the hall and into mine and the babies rooms I didn't pack everything I could always buy new clothes I packed all the babies clothes then went downstairs I ordered pizza and went back to packing I packed the kitchen stuff I went to answer the door and paid for the food I sat down and ate I went back to packing all the bits and pieces I had almost finished packing the only thing I had to do was pack the living room up I would do that tomorrow I went up to bed and fell straight asleep I hadn't stopped today I was exhausted .I woke up I looked at the clock it was 7:00am I stood up I went for a shower and got dressed I went downstairs to finish packing the only thing that had to be done was for the stuff to be moved I even put the TV and all in boxes considering no one else was here to do all the heavy lifting I had no choice but to do it. I phoned the removal vans and they said they would be an hour to get here I packed the kitchen stuff in boxes that all they would have to do is put it in the vans I went upstairs to see If there's anything else I have to do I went to my room and everything is gone the only thing here know is the bed I went to mums room everything is gone I already sorted her room out when I came back I looked around there was only boxes everywhere I went to the garage and put my suitcases and some boxes in the back of the SUV I'm shipping the other car over it would be there by Tuesday I went down stairs to pack up some food and drink for the trip I put it all in a backpack and made a sandwich I went and put the bag in the car and waited for the vans to come they wouldn't be long just then there was a knock on the door I opened It and let them in there were 8 men and 4 vans I signed the form and they started putting everything in the vans I phoned the estate agent and told her to come and collect the keys when she arrived the removal men had already left I gave her the key and signed the house over she said she would transfer the money to my bank as she already had two buyers interested .i went to the garage and got in the car I drove off it would be a 4 hour drive to Maine if I drove my speed if not it would be longer. I arrived at the house 4 hours later after 2 gas and bathroom stops I finally made it I went in and the estate agent was waiting for me all the removal men were putting the things away I went to talk to the estate agent.

"Hello you must be Isabella Swan" she said

"Yes but please call me Bella" I said

"So how do you like the house" she asked

"It beautiful" I said

"Shall we start with the papers" she asked

"Sure" I said

We sat at the table and went through the papers I signed them and she handed me the keys.

"Thanks" I said

"No problem" she said

She left the house I looked around the house.

"Were going now miss" the man said

"Okay thanks" I shouted

"No problem" he said

They left I went to the car and put it in the garage after I carried all the stuff in out of the car and sorted it all out. The house is secluded so it's safe nobody knows where I am now. I went upstairs and had a shower after I got dressed and went to bed for a lie down all this work has tired me out I fell straight to sleep. I woke up and stretched, I went for a shower and got dressed and looked in the mirror my bump still hadn't grew so it looks like the babies will be here soon I went downstairs and started putting all the kitchen stuff in the cupboards I went shopping on the way so the food was stocked up. I went to the twins room it had to be decorated all the things were put up and in the right places that's all that needed to be done was for me to paint it. I went to the giant walk in wardrobe in the twins room it was huge the size of a whole room it would probably put Alice's to shame I picked the basket up and filled it with clothes so I could wash them before they wore them I already washed the rest of them at the old house and it was just two more piles to do I still had to get more clothes I walked down to the laundry room and put the clothes through the washing machine. I walked to the kitchen and ate. I decided to do some online shopping I bought a lot more baby stuff, my stuff and the paint and stuff for the baby's rooms they were sharing with me until they got older they would go in their own nursery then. I went and washed the other clothes and dried them I finished and went to the kitchen I cooked food and ate I sat down trying to think what to do I usually have someone to talk to but know I'm all alone I have Jake but everyone else has gone but I need to be strong for my children I looked around the house it really was beautiful it is three stories high with 5 bedrooms and on suite bathrooms and each had giant walk in wardrobes there were on the third floor while on the second floor was the kitchen, living room dining room and a spare room and finally the ground floor had a laundry room the garage and a pool and then there was the spare room the house was that big it had two lifts either side of the house. I must have dozed off because I heard the door bell ringing i opened the door and the delivery man was standing there I signed the receipt and he brought the stuff in when he left I sorted through all the things I took the clothes to the laundry room and washed them then I went and put all the things in the twins rooms it was 4 in the afternoon so I would have time to paint them. I decided to start I painted the boys first I haven't really decided on names yet I have two of each and I'm waiting until they're here to decide I painted it all a baby blue with brown curtains and brown and blue bedding it looked amazing I set to work on the little girls room hers was baby pink with brown curtains and brown and pink bedding they were both the same except one was blue and one was pink. I cleaned all the stuff away and went for a shower to get all the paint off when it was finally all of I got dressed and went to bed I looked at the clock it was 8pm I led down and dozed off when I woke up I had really bad back pain I got up and went downstairs not bothering to get dressed I made breakfast and ate I sat at the table trying to get comfortable when I felt warm liquid run down my leg I looked down and panicked it looked like I peed myself but I hadn't I must have been my waters breaking another pain hit me It was worse than before I ran around getting everything I needed I was prepared for this day and I sat in front of the fire with pillows behind me and blankets under me the pain was horrible it felt like someone was stabbing me repeatedly I felt a lot of pressure and I pushed it burned like hell but I had to get them out I kept pushing until I could hear tiny cries I lent down and picked up my little girl she was adorable before I could speak the pain was back again I pushed and pushed again until I heard another cry I lent down and picked him up I wrapped them both up and looked at them my children.

"Masen Anthony Swan and Renesmee Carlie Swan" I said

They both looked at me Masen looked like a miniature Edward but with my eyes while Renesmee looked like me with Edwards human eyes they looked so much like both of us it was unbelievable I dressed them and picked them up I lifted my top for them to latch on they did and it was all going well until I felt an unbearable pain going through me I looked down at my exposed chest to see a crescent shape on my left breast were Masen had been I looked at them before everything went black and the fire increased I knew what was happening I must be changing but how can something so small do this I wanted to scream so loud but I knew that it would scare my children so I tried to keep quite.

So read and review


	5. Chapter 5

**Read on to find out what is happening next. This is going to be in both Bella and Edwards's point of view.**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT STEPHENIE MEYERS DOES**

**CHAPTER 5 –**

**(BELLAS POV- 12 HOURS AFTER SHE'S BEEN BITTEN)**

Burning that's all I have felt it seemed to be dying down though I could hardly feel it there was just a dull pain in my chest know it was much worse before it felt like I was on fire I could hear things really clear now I heard two fluttery noises coming from besides me and steady breathing they must belong to my children I could smell them to they smelt nice but not In a food way in a new baby smell kind of way. Finally the dull ache stopped all together and I could move again I opened my eyes and looked around everything was the same as I left it I looked besides me and there was my two angles they looked so peaceful they were both asleep so I decided to clean up I put all the blankets in the bin and cleaned up. I went in the room and picked up the sleeping babies and took them to my room I settled them in there Moses baskets and went to the closet I found clean clothes and went for a shower after I finished I got dressed and looked in the mirror I gasped I looked beautiful but my eyes were still the same colour but I thought that they would be red all newborns are red that's what all the Cullen's told me but mine were the same. I made my way to my room putting my old clothes in the bin. I went to my room to see them still asleep I went to my wardrobe and got rid of all the maternity clothes I took them all outside and put them in the bin I ran back upstairs at lightning speed and sat on the bed I looked at the clock it was 12pm on the same day but how is that possible I thought the change took three days but this is defiantly weird. I was supposed to be a newborn vampire but I don't even feel thirsty. I made my way out into the surrounding forests not going to far that I could still hear them and I hunted after that I made my way back I was spotless I wasn't dirty at all I put the dead deer on the patio and began putting the blood into bottles after the deer was drained I returned it to the woods and buried it. I put the 24 bottles of blood in the fridge and made some formula just in case I made my way upstairs and put the two bottles of blood and two bottles of formula on the side I made my way over to the Moses baskets to see them both staring at me wide awake I picked them both up and led them in the centre of the bed I grabbed the 4 bottles and put them on the bed. I tried them both with the formula but after 20 minutes of no luck I tried the animal's blood and they took it straight away they must be part vampire part human because they can sleep I wonder if they have any abilities hell I wonder if I had any abilities after I fed them I washed them and got them changed I tried to get them asleep but they wouldn't have any of it. I found myself thinking about Edward what would he be doing know if he was here but he isn't so I need to get on with my life I went downstairs and put the twins in their bouncers and put the TV on I led there watching them they were gurgling they looked so cute I went to the kitchen and got my cell phone I decided to ring Jake to tell him. I dialled his number and put the phone to my ear.

RING! RING!

"Hey Bells" Jake said

"Hey how are you?" I asked

"Fine you?" he asked

"About that Jake I had the twins" I said

"What Bella are they ok its way to early where are you?" he said

"I'm at home and there fine they grew a lot quicker probably from his genes you know" I said

"Okay as long as you're okay "he said

"I am so what's happening with you then" I asked

"Nothing much so when did you have them" he asked

"Umm about 14 hours ago" I said

"What bells and you're not still at the hospital" he screamed

"I never went to the hospital" I said

"Why not?" he screeched

"well how do I explain when my new born twins come out and wants to drink blood Jake would you like to explain that Jake because I certainly wouldn't" I said

"What but how are you supposed to get blood for them bells" he asked

"Hunt for it obviously" I said

"Bella are you crazy you could get killed are you stupid you're human for god sake" he screamed

"Yeah about that Jake" I said

"Bells please tell me you're not" he whispered

"I can't do that" I said

"Who did this to you?" he asked

"My son" I said

"But he's a baby" he said

"I know it wasn't his fault though Jake I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him" I lied smoothly

"Okay Bella as long as you're okay it doesn't matter so when can I come and see you?" he asked

"Whenever you want but Jake I'm living in Maine know the house in Florida held to many memories I needed a fresh start" I said

"Yeah okay maybe I could come sometime next week" he said

"Yeah sure "I said

"Okay I got to go bells" he said

"Okay see you soon ring with the details and I'll pick you up or something" I said

"Okay bye bells"

"Bye" I said

I hung up and made my way to the living room to see the twins flat out I went and put then to bed and led on the bed watching them sleep.

(**EDWARDS POV)**

I'm led in bed were I have been since I left Bella I only ever leave to hunt and shower everyone is different they all miss Bella even Rosalie it's been tough it's been about 7 months and still she's the only thing on my mind. Emmett and Rosalie are in Paris and Alice and jasper has been exploring there due back today and Carlisle and Esme are leaving for isle Esme today. I sat staring out of the window in our house in Rochester until I heard Alice's thoughts.

_I can't believe it she's all alone now she has no one- Alice_

_Poor Bella- jasper_

I stood up and went downstairs to meet them when they came in they looked at me.

"What's wrong" I asked

"Well we went to forks to pick up some things" Alice said

"I thought I told you to stay away from her" I screamed

"Calm down Edward she wasn't there but anyway while we were there we was walking past the cemetery and we smelt Bella's scent there so I decided to follow it because I didn't know why she would be there but anyway when we got there we were shocked Edward Charlie died in a car accident and Bella was living with her mom but her mum was visiting Charlie at the time and they were both in the crash and they died she has no one Edward" Alice said

"Oh my god Alice were is she know" I asked

"No one knows she isn't living at her mums its being sold and so is her dad's house but there's no trace of her anywhere" she said

"I have to find her" I stated

"We tried Edward we phoned airports, train stations and even estate agents they say they haven't heard of her "jasper said

"What can we do" I asked

"We just have to wait until she resurfaces but I'll have try to find her" jasper said

"Thanks" I said

"No problem" he said

"Okay while we wait for Bella to show up were going shopping I need to get new clothes and I need you two to carry the bags" Alice said

"No way" I said

"Yes way if have to you do" jasper said

I thought about making a run for it but before I could Alice was stood in front of me looking extremely pissed I gulped she looked like she was ready to kill she grabbed my arm and pulled me to her Porsche I sat down and got ready for hell this was the first time I've been out of the house since I left Bella in a matter of no time we were outside the mall in Maine and I was getting ready to face hell.

I hoped you liked it I know its short but I don't want to make them too long but I don't want them too short either.


	6. Chapter 6

**I know that it's been a while since i last updated but my laptop broke and this chapter was on there so i had to wait until i could get it fixed and then i thought that i would add more onto it this is probally the longest chapter i've written so read and enjoy**

**Chapter 6 (BPOV)**

A lot has changed in the past five years the kids are like normal humans but they need to hunt more often there very forward mentally and they both have powers but it's weird but we all have the same powers. we all have mental and physical shields and were sponges or copycats as some would say it means that when we come in to contact with another vampire that has powers then we will gain their powers for ourselves we have a lot of powers now. We are now living with the volturi and we love it they are not how most people would say Evil but their kind and generous and I think of them as family Aro is like a father and his wife Suplicia is like my mother and Marcus and Caius and their wives are like my aunts and uncles. All the guard are like family to but I only think of Jane, Alec, , Heidi and Felix and demitri as brothers and sisters. I remember when I first met them it was about a month after the twins were born.

Flashback

The twins were a year old and they are just a little bit bigger than normal human babies I was reading a book when I heard people approaching I ran upstairs to the twin's room and put a shield around us I also made us invisible so it would look like no one lived here. I was watching the babies sleeping and I heard a knock on the door I stayed silent then I heard hushed whispers but I couldn't make anything out that's when the door opened and the footsteps spread around the house I waited as the footstep's got closer someone came in the door and looked around the room we were in.

"Master" the stranger called.

"Yes Demitri" Said the Voice back.

"Can you feel that" Demitri asked.

"Yes well that is strange I can feel other presences in the room "the master said.

I started to panic if they could feel us surely they would investigate. I heard other footsteps getting closer and then three other people came through the door it was a small girl that looked about 15 or 16 and a boy about the same age they looked almost similar and a middle aged man.

"Can you all feel that" the master asked.

"Yes" they all said.

"Eleazer Can you sense any gift in this room except ours" the master asked

"Yes there are three very powerful gifts in this room except ours" Eleazer said.

Crap busted I could reveal myself and keep the twins hidden I thought.

"If you can hear us we mean no harm we would just like to talk" the master said.

The twins were looking at me.

"If I have to go I promise I'll be back" I said

"Okay mama" they said.

I hugged them and kissed them. I revealed myself and they all looked at me.

"Hello dear I'm Aro and these are my guards I am part of the volturi we were passing by and my friend here could feel a powerful strength coming from this house so we came to investigate" the man said

Shoot! It's the volturi what can I say they probably would think that the twins are immortal children I'll try to explain it to them before they see them.

"Hello I'm Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella" I said

"May I ask is it only you who lives here because I can feel other presences here" Eleazer Said

"No there are two others here but I have to explain first" I said

"Okay is there some where we can talk" he said

"Yes there's a conference room down the hall and fifth door on the left" I said

"Okay" they said.

We walked to the conference room it used to be were Phil held is meetings and it hasn't been used since. We all took our seats and I got all the doctors and hospital letters for the twins and their development chart that I made.

"Renesmee and Masen their not like us their special" I said.

"What do you mean by Special" Aro asked.

"There Hybrids" I said.

"What that's not possible" Eleazer said.

"It is there half human and half vampire" I said

"Can you prove it" The young girl said.

"Yes I could show you if you want but I need to touch you" I said.

"How do we know that you're not going to try something" the young boy said.

"Come on be reasonable there's one of me and five of you" I said.

"Okay we'll do it" Aro said.

"Okay all take hands" I said.

I showed them the twins since they were born. They all gasped.

"Wow" Demitri said.

"Remarkable" Aro said.

"Amazing" Eleazer said.

"I know" I said

"So your son changed you when he was minutes old" Aro said.

"Yes if it wasn't for Masen then I wouldn't be here" I said.

"What vampire characteristics do they have" Eleazer asked

"Well they have to drink blood once or twice a month but they eat human food and liquids, they sleep about 12 hours a night Masen has venom but Renesmee doesn't they are also more mature than normal humans and they both have gifts" I said.

"What sort of gifts do they have" the young boy asked.

"We all have the same gifts" I said.

"Well that's extraordinary" Demitri said.

"So if you don't mind me asking if they got their human traits from you who did they get their vampire traits from" the young girl asked.

"Edward Cullen" I said.

"OMG" she screeched

"What" I asked

"The Edward Cullen the mind reader the one that every female vampire wants" she said

"I guess so but there welcome to him" I said.

"So when can we meet them?" Aro asked.

"Now if you want" I said.

"Okay" They all said.

I got up and went to the room we were previously in they were all looking around. I walked over to the cot and stood in front of it. They all followed suit.

"Guys you can drop your shields now" I said.

They reappeared instantly. I picked them up and held them.

"They did that" Aro asked.

"Yes like I said we all have gifts" I said

"And what is your gifts" Eleazer asked.

"We all have shields that are mental and physical and we can copy other peoples powers some people call us sponges or copy cats" I said

"Remarkable I've never met people with more than one gift in my life time" Aro said.

"Does Edward know about them" Demitri asked.

"No he left before I found out and then it was too late" I said.

"So basically he fucked you and chucked you" he said.

"Basically yeah" I said.

"Isabella I would love for you to come and stay with us in Italy so we can study the twins with you" Aro said.

"Umm I don't know" I said.

"Please I'll do anything" he pleaded.

"Fine but I will not risk the lives of my children so we need a compromise" I said

"Anything" He said.

I left the twins with the others while me and Aro argued about the rule until we came to a decision an hour later.

The new rules were that

1. They all change their diet

2. We can leave whenever we want

3. All decisions about the children go through me first

4. There will always be two guards with the twins and with me.

5. I can go on missions to help if necessary.

Two weeks later we were in the volturi castle.

END OF FLASHBACK

We were having a ball in two days for my coronation as princess of the volturi I was in masens room getting him ready for bed Renesmee was already asleep so now it was masens turn I put him in has bed and gave him a kiss.

"Night Masen" I said.

"Night mommy" he said

"Love you" I said.

"Love you too" he said

I walked to my bedroom and read a book when I finished it I finished putting all my clothes in my walk in wardrobe by time I finished it was 6:00am and the twins would be up soon I had a shower and got dressed after I was ready I made my way to Renesmee's room she was sat on her bed awake.

"Hey baby" I said.

"Hi mommy" she said.

I picked her up and walked to Masens room he was still asleep as usual I bathed and dressed Renesmee and let her play in her room while I got Masen ready. We made our way to the garden and let them play outside for a while. When we made our way back in Masen and Renesmee run straight into the throne room. I ran to the throne room behind them.

"Grandpa" they shouted in unison.

I heard seven gasps. That's weird I didn't know he had guests. I walked in and straight to them.

"What have you two been doing today?" he asked.

"We Played in the garden with mommy" they said.

"Did you have fun?" he asked.

"Yep" they said in unison.

"Come on you two grandpa's busy we'll see him later" I said.

"Okay bye grandpa" they said.

"Bye" he said.

"Bye dad" I said.

"Bye Isabella" he said.

I turned around but stopped in my tracks when I saw the seven people I thought I would never see again. The Cullen's stood in front of me with three other females grabbed Masen and Renesmee and walked a bit faster.

"Bella" seven voices called.

I breathed in.

"Yeah" I said turning around.

"It really is you?" Alice said.

"In the flesh" I said.

"I missed you" she said.

"Did you now or are you just saying that because you accidentally ran into me?" I asked

"How could you ever think we wouldn't Bella you were like a daughter to me" esme said.

"Why don't you ask your son esme" I said.

"Edward" she said.

"Not now" he said.

"Would you like me to show you Esme but I promise you won't like it" I said.

"Show me?" she asked

"It's one of my powers" I said.

"One of" she asked.

"Yeah I have multiple" I said.

"Okay" she said.

I put Masen and Renesmee down.

"Demitri" I called.

"Yeah bells" he said walking in the throne room.

"Can you take Renesmee and Masen to the playroom please I won't be long" I said.

"Sure bells" he said.

I bent down to the twin's level and kissed them.

"I'll come and play with you in a minute okay" I said.

"Okay mommy" they said.

Demitri picked them up and took them to the play room.

"Dad I'm pinching six of the Cullen's" I said.

"Bella there's seven of them" he said.

"I know" I said.

"Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper follow me" I said.

"Bella be nice" he said.

"I will I promise dad" I said.

I walked to the twins play room where Demitri was letting Renesmee put make up on him. Masen was playing with the cars.

"Hey Demitri thanks for watching them" I said

"No problem bells you know that" he said.

"Were going and we'll be back soon okay" I said.

"Okay" he said

"Okay all take hands Jasper Emmett grab one of the twins each" I said.

"Bella I'm not so sure I should" Jasper said.

"Quit complaining you won't hurt them you need to give yourself some credit you could actually be the third person with the best control" I said.

"What do you mean I nearly killed you?" he said.

"Jasper you feel emotions right" I said.

"Yeah" he said.

"Well bloodlust is an emotion right" I said.

"Yeah" he said

"Well it wasn't just your blood lust you were dealing with then it was everyone's together and plus it would have been worst because I was Edwards singer I don't blame you and you shouldn't blame yourself either jasper anyone would do that if they were in your situation it's a natural thing" I said

"I never thought of it that way" he said.

"Okay can you get the twins so we can go please" I said.

"Yeah" they said.

Emmett got Renesmee and Jasper got Masen. They all took hands.

"Don't let go" I said.

I teleported us to the house in Maine.

"You can let go now" I said.

"Where are we?" Esme said.

"My house in Maine" I said.

"How did we get here?" jasper asked.

"I teleported you" I said.

"How many gifts do you actually have Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Umm I don't know I have a physical and Mental shield and I'm a sponge or a copycat whatever you want to call it really but basically when I come into contact with another vampire I gain their Gifts but there is one thing that I've always had and that's the aversion to human blood" I said.

"Wow" Alice said.

"So do you want to start" I said.

"Sure" Jasper said.

I took the twins to their room and led them down. I walked back downstairs and sat in the conference room with the Cullen's.

"So I'll just show you what happened since you left okay" I said.

"Okay" they all said.

"Don't interrupt I'll answer all questions later" I said

"Okay" they all said.

I showed them everything when I finished they were all staring at me.

"They're Edwards" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"I can't believe he actually said that to you" Esme said.

"It's okay I got aver it after a while" I said.

"So I have a niece and nephew" Emmett said.

"Yep" said.

"What's they're full names" Rosalie asked.

"Renesmee Carlie Swan and Masen Anthony Swan" I said

"Do they know about us?" jasper asked.

"Yeah you should ask them" I said.

"Are you going to tell Edward" Alice asked.

"Yeah eventually" I said.

"How old are they" Emmett asked.

"Just turned five" I said.

"Do they have any gifts"Esme asked

"Yeah they have the same gifts as me" I said.

"Wow no wonder your staying with the volturi you just might be the most talented vampire in the world"Carlisle said.

"Don't worry the won't double cross me they know I can end them if I wanted" I said.

"Okay so what can we do?" Emmett said.

"The twins should be awake soon and we can leave but if you go down the hall and to the left there's a games room and carlisle I can get the research on the twins for you to read" I said.

"Thanks bella"Emmett said.

"You have research" carlisle asked.

"Yes I wanted to find out more about them and it has all the growth and stuff in there" I said

"That would be lovely thank you bella" he said

I went to the draws and got the journals out and gave it to him.

"Come on you three we have things to do" I said.

"We do?" Alice asked

"Yeah come on" I said.

I took them to the lounge room and got the 5 photo books and there baby books and the scrap book of their scans and my bump gave them all one and we looked through it.

"You kept in contact with the wolves"Rosalie said.

"Yeah there family they come to visit us and we visit them" I said.

"In volterra" alice asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"How are you allowed on Quilette land?" Rosalie said.

"Like I said were family and family sticks together no matter what" I said.

"We really are sorry bella edward told us it was best for you for us to leave" Alice said.

"Do you do everything edward tells you to alice?" I asked.

"No but he said that if we left you would move on and live a human life"alice said.

"Well that worked well didn't it" I said.

"We didn't know you were pregnant bella if we did we would have helped you out"Alice said.

"Can we stop arguing please it doesn't matter you left end of" I said.

"Okay"she said.

"So who were the three girls with you?" I asked.

"The denali sisters tanya kate and irina" Rosalie said.

"How do you know them" I asked.

"Family freinds"Rosalie said.

"Are you happy Bella"Esme said.

"Of course I have Masen and Renesmee I have my family and friends I couldn't be happier" I said.

"Have you found your mate yet" alice asked.

"No" I said.

"So when are you going to let masen and renesmee visit us"Rosalie said.

"It's up to them if they don't want to see you they don't have to" I said

"We have rights" Rosalie said

"Okay this talk is over this is between me and Edward noone else and I'm not going to decide whether or not he see's the twins it up to them" I said.

"Your letting five year olds decide you really are a crappy mother" Rosalie said.

"That's it I've had enough Rosalie you don't know shit your not a mother so you won't understand" I said.

I tekeported them all back to volterra and went and got the kids dressed.I packed some clothes for them and teleported to the house in La Pushe on the Reservation.I rang demitri.

"Hello" he said

"Heyy I'm staying at the reservation for a couple of hours can you tell dad" I said.

"Okay the cullen's are pissed and they are twlling edward right this minute bells" he said.

I teleported him here.

"So why are they pissed bells" he said hugging me.

"Because I siad that it's not their decision whether Edward sees the twins it's theirs and Rosalie started so I just had a go back"I said.

"Well what did you say" he said.

I showed him.

"Wow" he said.

"I know" I said.

"Come on let's go and see jake" I said.

"Okay let's go" he said

We walked towards jakes house and knocked the door.

"Hey bells what are you doing here" jake asked.

"The cullen's decided to make an appearence" I said.

"Do they know" he asked.

"Yeah"I said.

I went in and sat on the sofa with masen on my sat on jakes lap I still can't get over him imprinting on her.

"So are you coming to the ball jake" I said.

"Yeah" he said.

"Who's coming with you then" I said.

"Quil,Embry and Seth"He said.

We stayed there for an hour and then we went back to the house in La Pushe to get the twins ready for bed then teleported to volterra I put them to bed and put a physical shield around the room.I made my way to the the throne room with demitri.

"Felix,Alec can you guard the twins room please noone goes in" I said.

"Sure Bells" they said.

I walked in and demitri sat down I sat dow next to him.

I looked around the room and the cullen's were staring at me and the girls were giving me evils.I lent on pulled me closer and hugged me to him.

"Bella can we talk" Edward asked.

"Yeah" I said.

I give demitri a hug.I walked to the hallway and turned to face him.

"So is it true" edward said.

"Is what true" I asked

"That masen and renesmee are mine" he said.

"Yeah so they told you then" I asked.

"Yeah and Bella their right you can't keep them away from me I have rights" he said.

"Actually I can if they don't want to see you they don't have to it's their choice and plus you can't just walk in here and try to play daddy Edward it ain't happening you were basically a sperm donor" I said.

"I have rights bella" he said.

"And what rights are they" I said.

"I have the right to see my kids" he said.

"Actually Edward you have no rigts when you were out living your life I was here looking after my kids" I said.

"Bella don't do this" he said.

"I wasn't the one who left Edward it's your fault and don't even bother trying anything Edward because it will all fallback on you" I. Said.

"I will see them Bella" he said.

"Keep dreaming" I said.

I walked off towards the throne room and sat back next to demitri.

"I hate him" I said.

"I know you do but bella what if the twins want to see him" he said.

"Then they can but it will be supervised and only in volterra and rosalie and the three bitches can kiss my ass"i said.

"I'm going now demitri"I said.

"Okay goodbye bells"demitri said.

I walked to the twins room.

"You can go now guys thanks" I said.

"No problem bells" felix said.

I dropped the shield and went into the twins rooms they were both awake and playing with there toys I sat down with them.

"Hi mommy" masen said.

"Hi baby" I said.

"I need to talk to you" I said.

"Okay mommy" they said.

"Remember I told you about the cullen's" I said.

"Yeah the ones that you met when you were human and one of them made us"Masen said.

"Yeah well there here and they wan't to meet you but it's up to you" I said.

"I don't they left us mom" masen said.

"Okay renesmee what about you baby" I said.

"No I don't want to meet them" she said.

"Okay I'll go and tell them later but come on I'm taking you to the park let's get you dressed" I said.

I got them both dressed and gave them their breakfast after they fished and I washed up we went to the throne room to see dad.I walked in.

"Hey dad" I said.

"Hello isabella so what happened yesterday" he asked.

I showed him what happened.

"Tell me if anyone starts anything isabella you were right it is the twins decision" he said.

"How long they here for" I asked.

"Well originally a week" he said.

"How long dad" I asked.

"They're looking for a perminant residence here"he said.

"Great" I said.

"Bella if they try to get involved with them what so ever I will protect you no matter what" dad said.

"Dad if they even try to get involved I will be gone" I said.

"Isabella I promise you they won't get that close" he said

"Okay were going to the park" I said

"Do you want to take someone with you" he asked.

"No were okay " I said.

"Okay I'll see you later to go over the details of the ball tommorow" He said.

"Okay bye dad" I said

"Bye isabella" he said.

I took them to the park and we started playing everything was going fine until edward and tayna denali started walking towards started walking towards us.I teleported felix to me.

"Hey felix can you watch the twins a minute take them in I'll be there in a minute" I said.

"Yeah sure where you going" he said.

I looked towards where they were getting followed my gaze.

"Hey masen,renesmee go with uncle felix" I said.

"Okay mommy" they said.

I walked towards them.

"What are you playing at" I said.

"I'm coming to play with my kids" he said.

"Edward just get lost they don't want to see you " I said.

"We'll I want to see them" he said.

"We'll tuff luck Edward they don't want to see you so get lost" I said.

"Bella I'm not going anywhere" he said.

"We'll see and by the way don't try anything Edward" I said.

"He has rights"she said.

"Actually if you go to any lawyer they'll tell you the same you've been absent for five years of their lives the law states that if your absent for longer than two years then all your rights are gone" I said.

"I didn't know" he said.

"That's your problem not mine"he said.

"You could have found me" he said.

"Why should I you left not me" I said

"Bella I left to save you" he said.

"Great job you did edward" I said.

"Bella I will see them no matter what" he said.

"Just get lost Edward" I said.

"No not until I see them" he said.

"We'll you'll be waiting a long time" I said.

"Why are you being like this bella" he said.

"Edward they don't wan't to know you" I said.

"Why" he asked.

"Because edward you left how would you like it if you were them and your father left before you were born" I said.

"It wasn't like that" he said.

"It never is with you bye Edward have a nice life I'm going to see my kids" I said

I walked to the kitchen were felix and jane was feeding the twins.

"Hey thanks" I said.

"No problem are you okay" jane said.

"Yeah just some people don't get the message" I said.

"I know but there going to be around a lot more know bells" felix said.

"Unfortunately" I said.

"Bella maybey you should let Masen and Renesmee see them for an hour to see if they really want to see them or there doing it thinking that if they choose to see them it will hurt you" jane said.

"Why are you always right" I whined.

"So when are you going to tell them"she said.

"Tommorrow I just wan't to have a day with them" I said.

"Okay"s he said.

"Come on masen renesmee time for bed" I said.

"Okay mommy" they said.

We walked to the bathroom I bathed and dressed the twins I put them to bed I put a physical shield up and watched the sleep.I had to clean the twins room before they woke up.I went down to the kitchen to cook breakfast for the twins when I finished I went upstairs and got there clothes ready.I felt a tug on my shield.I walked towards the door to see Rosalie trying to get in the twins room.I walked out.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" I said.

"Going to see my niece and nephew" she said.

"Rosalie there nothing to do with you" I said

"Yes they are" she said.

"No rosalie there not" I said.

"I will be seeing them bella" she said.

"Goodbye Rosalie and stay away from them" I said.

I walked back into the twins room and they were awake.

"Hey guys" I said.

"Hi mommy" they said.

"I need to talk to you about what I asked you yesterday" I said.

"About the cullen's"masen said.

"Yeah I want you to meet them because I don't want you saying you don't want to see them just because you'll think it would hurt me plus you'll have lots more people to play with" I said.

"Okay but if we don't like them then we don't have to do it again" he said.

"Okay" I said.

"But mommy I'm not being nice to the denali's or rosalie" he said.

"Fine I wouldn't have I any other way baby" I said.

I got them dressed and made my way to Edwards room and knocked the door he opened it and looked shocked.

"I pusuaded some people to come and see you" I said.

"Thankyou" he said.

"Just don't do nothing stupid and Masen has rules for you" I said.

"What sort of rules" he said.

"Ask him not me" I said.

He kneeled down to masens height.

"What rules do I need?" Edward asked.

"If we don't want to see you anymore we don't have to no matter what,If your going to leave just do it now,I don't want to see rosalie or the denali's when I see you all and another thing" he said

"Umm ok but I don't know how there going to take it" he said.

"Tuff you either take it or leave it" I said.

"I'll take it" he said.

"And what's the other rule" Edward asked.

Masen kicked Edward in the middles as hard as he could which made Edward fall forward.

"You hurt my mom I hurt you so don't even try it again" Masen said.

"I thought you said they were five" he said.

"They are I told you they were mature for their age" I said.

"Okay" Edward said.

"Come on let's go and see the others" I said.

"Okay" he said.

I picked Renesmee up and held Masen's hand. I walked to Carlisle and Esme's room. Edward knocked the door. A minute later Carlisle opened the door.

"Hello Edward" Carlisle said.

He spotted us and looked shocked.

"Bella" he said.

"Hey I brought some people to see you" I said.

"Well why don't we go in" he said.

We walked in and no one was there only Esme. I sat down in the chair with Masen and Renesmee on my lap. Esme spotted us and looked shocked like Carlisle.

"Hello Bella, Renesmee, Masen" Esme said.

"Hello" I said.

"Hi" Renesmee said

"Hello" Masen said.

"Well me and the twins were going to the park and we wanted to know if you all wanted to come" I said

"That would be wonderful" Esme said.

"Masen has rules Esme" Edward said.

"Okay what rules do you have Masen" Esme said

"If we don't want to see you anymore we don't have to no matter what, If you're going to leave just do it now, I don't want to see Rosalie or the Denali's when I see you all and that's it" he said.

"Why don't you want to see Rosalie I can understand the Denali's but why Rosalie" Esme said.

"She hates mommy and she says bad things about her and she said that if it wasn't for us then she wouldn't even be her" Masen said.

"How do you know that Masen" Carlisle asked.

"You better ask your son that question" I said.

"Why me?" Edward asked.

"Genes Edward" I said.

"So what does this have to do with Edward" Carlisle asked.

"Well when Masen and Renesmee was born they had their powers and we just didn't know what they were until they were one because apparently he inherited your mind reading skill but it's a lot stronger, it goes as far as he wants it to and he can turn it on and off when he wants but Renesmee has projection she can project her thought to anyone" I said.

"Wow" Carlisle said.

"Shall we go" I said.

"Yeah let me just ring Alice and Jasper and Emmett" Esme said.

"Okay were going to get the twins coats we'll be back soon" I said.

"Okay" they said.

I walked to the twin's room and put their coats on them.

"Mommy what shall we call them" Renesmee asked.

"Whatever you want baby" I said.

"Okay" she said.

I walked out of the door and the cullen's we're walking towards us with Rosalie and the Denali's in tow.

"Edward can I speak to you a minute" I said.

"Sure" he said.

I walked into the twins room with the twins and edward.I put my shield up so they couldn't hear.

"What are they doing here" I said.

" You know Rosalie she won't give up and the denali's they just follow her to be honest it's getting annoying" he said.

"I know but I thought you were with tanya" I said.

"No way who told you that" he said.

"Well for one she's all over you and two everytime I see you she's not far behind" I said

"I know she won't leave me alone" he said.

"Okay shall we ditch them" I said.

"Yeah but how" he said.

"I can shield everyone and then teleport everyone in my shield" I said.

"Okay" he said.

I took hold of masen and renesmee's hands.

We walked out and Rosalie and the Denali's looked smug not for long they won't be.

"Edward hold one of them would you" I said.

"Me" Edward siad.

"No the man on the moon" I said.

He came forward and took Renesmee out of my arms I picked masen up and turned to face them all.

"Esme can you hold Masen for a second" I said.

"Sure" she said.

I handed her masen and walked to the back by Rosalie and the Denali's. The others carried on walking.

"I thought I told you lot to stay away" I said.

"Well like I told you there family" Rosalie said.

"Actually there not" I said.

"Yes they are"tanya said.

"Shut it you noone likes you" I said.

"Eddie does" tanya said.

"Edward doesn't like fake wannabe bitches I should know" I said.

"You bitch" she said.

"Takes one to know one" I said.

"I'm gonna" she screamed

"What follow rosalies lead everyone beware of barbie and her wannabe gang" I interrupted her.

"Your just jelous" rosalie said.

"Of you please I actually have a life rosalie" I said

"Not a very good one I have something you don't" she said.

"And what is that rosalie" I asked.

"A mate" she said.

"Yeah one that deserves a lot better than you"I said.

"Whatever" she said.

"There you go again thinking about yourself and nobody else but you, you heartless bitch" I said.

"I hate you"she said.

"Feelings mutual" I said.

"Bella"felix called.

"Yeah" I asked

" You have to be back at 5" he said.

"Okay" I said.

I pulled my shield over everybody except the rosalie and her crew.

"Shall we get moving" I asked.

"Sure" edward said.

"Bye bitches" I said.

I teleported us to my house In maine.

"Masen,Nessie what do you want to do" I asked.

"Can we play in the pool" they said together.

"Sure" I said.

"Do you all want to come" I asked.

"We haven't got any thing to wear" alice said.

" I have a power that I think of something and it appears so are you all ready" I said.

I heard a choruses of yes

I changed esme into a green polka dot swim suit me and alice had bikini's on they were polka dot but mine was navy and hers was red.

I changed all the boys into board shorts and masen had a pair on aswell renesme had a yellow swimsuit matching ours.

"Ready" I asked

"Yeah" they all said.

I showed them to the pool room and I jumped in.

I turned around and they were all standing on the side of the pool.

"Are you going to come in" I said.

They all got in the pool and masen and nessie we're stood on the side I went over and put them in they were flapping there arms and legs trying to swim they still hadn't got the hang of it I looked over the side of the pool were emmett was sat on his own I really felt sorry for him to have to deal with a bitch like her.I played around masen and nessie for a bit I looked over to emmett and he was still in the same place.

"Hey Nessie, Masen you want to go and talk to Emmett he's sad". I said.

"Okay mommy" they said in unison.

I went over to emmett with the twins.

"Hey uncle Emmie" nessie said.

His face lit up ans he had the biggest smile on his face.

"Hey squirt" he said.

"Hey uncle em" masen said.

"Hey bud" emmett said.

" You ok em" I asked

"Yeah I'm good" he said.

"Mommy can we go and play"nessie said.

"Yeah come on" I said.

"Can I play with uncle em" masen said.

"Ask him not me" I said.

"Yeah sure he's ok bells" he said.

"Okay I'll be over there call if you need me"I said.

"Okay" emmett said.

I put nessie on my back and swam towards the other cullens alice and jasper was swimming around.I swam towards carlisle amd esme I pulled nessie of my back.

"Hi" I said

"Hello dear thanks for cheering emmett up" esme said.

"No problem" I said.

"Can I play with grandma esme and grandpa carlise" renesmee said.

"Sure" I said.

I handed her to esme.

"I'm going to get the twins something to. Eat ill be right back" I said.

"Okay dear" Esme Said.

I got out of the pool and dried off. I went to the kitchen and made the twins a snack. I heard someone come in and looked behind me Edward stood by the door.

"Can we talk please" Edward said.

"Sure" I said.

I sat down at the table and Edward sat opposite me.

"I'm sorry" he said.

"What?" I asked

"I'm sorry for leaving you I thought that if I left then you would have a chance at a normal life like getting married have children If I had known about them believe me I would have stayed and helped out leaving you was the worst mistake I've ever made and I'm going to try my hardest to try and prove that to you because Bella without you I have no life because you are my life and lying to you in the forest that day was the hardest thing that I've ever had to do but if it meant you having a life then it was okay that I was unhappy as long as you were happy I would be fine" he said.

"I forgive you" I said.

"What" he said.

"I forgive you I might still be a bit pissed over it but if you never left then I wouldn't have met the volturi and I love them all but Edward I was only mad at you for leaving the kids it didn't bother me at first I was really bad but when I found out I was pregnant it was the best feeling in the world knowing that even though you weren't there I would always have a part of you but when they got older and started wondering why they didn't have a daddy it broke my heart and because they can read my mind they found out that's why they were not very welcoming but it was there choice to come and meet you so just whatever you do don't leave them because Edward this time I swear to god ill hunt you down tear you apart and put you in a box and leave you in the castle somewhere" I said.

"I promise Bella I already made that mistake once and I won't do it again" he said.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it might not be the best but i write because i love to write and not because i want attention so if you want to read it read it and if you dont then dont bother either way i don't care<strong>


End file.
